1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for calibrating a hardness tester, a method for calibrating the apparatus and a hardness tester and an apparatus for evaluating a dynamic characteristic of a specimen.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, hardness evaluation, that is, a hardness test for a specimen by a hardness tester is carried out by measuring a force applied to the specimen and a deformed amount of the specimen with applying the force.
With the hardness test for a specimen, static characteristic evaluation, that is, a static test, and dynamic characteristic evaluation, that is, a dynamic test are included. With the static characteristic evaluation, a force is applied to a specimen, then a deformation thereof is ended, thereafter a deformed amount of the specimen is measured. Then, the relation between the force and the deformed amount of the specimen is evaluated.
On the other hand, with the dynamic characteristic evaluation, when a specimen is deforming gradually by output forces, that is, applied forces from the hardness tester, it is evaluated that the relation between the forces applied to the specimen at each point and deformed amounts of the specimen at each point.
However, according to a conventional hardness tester, it is not possible to carry out the dynamic test but to carry out only the static test.
Next, a calibration for the hardness tester will be explained. As shown in FIG. 20, a force meter 202 and a dial master gage 203 are incorporated in series in a hardness tester 1. When a test force is applied, the test force is measured by the force meter 202, a displacement is measured by the dial master gage 203, and an indicated value on a displacement gage 4 which is incorporated in the hardness tester 1 is read.
The operation is repeated for several times by changing the test forces. The indicated values on the dial master gage 203 and the displacement gage 4 with each test force are filled in a measurement data chart 205, so that the hardness tester is calibrated based on the values filled in the measurement data chart 205.
The calibration above-described is the static test. Therefore, there is a problem that for carrying out the dynamic test, it is required to carry out the static test for several times by changing the test forces.